Devon
"Devon & Deric" Is A Tag Team Within The OUW Featuring Two Paired Up Family Members:Devon Poole & His Uncle In Deric Poole. Before The OUW For Pretty Much Their Entire Lives They've Been a Tag Team,but They got their Wrestling Start in 1998.They Continuously Teamed & Won Numerous Tag Team Championships Together in ACW(Asylum City Wrestling,the company that they helped make) until early 2000,Where Devon & Deric Got Signed a Major Company and got split up between their formerly two brands in 2003.Since Then,They've never gotten the chance to team back together. Devon Was Released by the same Company that divided them in January 2005 and Chose to Continue wrestling in the independent circuit & ACW until he eventually got called by the OUW. Deric,Released in February 2005,chose to take a year's vacation from Wrestling to Spend time with his Children. When Deric Decided to return to wrestling,he found out that Devon Was Contracted to The OUW.Deric Returned to Wrestling and took an international tour,where he wrestled all around the world to Get the Ring Rust out of his system.He Returned to American Pro Wrestling in May 2007 where he was re-united with his Nephew Devon in the OUW. Now Re-united,Devon & Deric Not only plan on Dominating The Tag Team Division like they used to,but they plan on expanding their dominance onto the other OUW divisions.Only time will tell to see where they go.......... OUW:One Up Wrestling They Officially Re-United under the Reality Inc. Banner in May 2007.After some decision making,they decided to put Reality Inc. On Hold in order to reform their old tag team.Since then,they've inadvertantley Caused the premature end of former OUW Champion Stephen Steele's Career.Only time will tell what other superstars they will affect in a bad and damaging way.. The NWF In February 2007,Devon Poooe's Old OUW contract Expired,but quickly signed a New Open contract,meaning that he can wrestle in other federations with no problems.Deric also signed an Open contract with the OUW.They both represent the OUW in a Federation called "NWF".They made their Debut during the NWF's June Pay-Per-View,"Legal Assault",which saw Devon and Deric NEarly win the NWF World Tag Team Championships on their first night on the job,in a Tag Team Gauntlet Match.Due to some dirty in-ring tatics,The "United States Of Rock" Defeated Both Devon and Deric Poole in order to win the NWF Tag Team Championships.But,Devon & Deric Got The return Win against the tag team 2 weeks later on the NWF's weekly "explosion" Show. Members *Devon Poole *Deric Poole Tag Finishing Moves *''The Gamebreaker'' (The Snapshot) **Description:Deric Poole Picks Up The Opponent in a Flapjack position,Then Devon Hold The Opponents Head in a DDT position,They Both Drop to the mat,Planting their opponent with a Hybrid DDT/Flapjack Slam *''Reality Rulz!'' **Description:Devon Poole Drops his Opponent with a Gamer Slam from the Top Rope.Deric Follows up by Hitting his Gamer Splash on the same opponent. Tag Signature Moves *''Throw some D's on that Bitch'' **Description:Deric Poole Places his opponent in a Powerbomb Position.Devon Poole climbs up the Turnbuckle,and Hits His opponent with a Seated Senton Splash at the same time Deric Slams The Opponent with a Falling Powerbomb. *''The I.Y.F(in Your Face!)'' **Description:Devon and Deric Poole,from the same corner,Both "Tune up The Band",but in a "We Will Rock You" Beat.When their opponent Gets up,they hit Simultaneous Super Kicks.Originally Used as a Tribute To Shawn Micheals by Devon Poole in Singles Action,Deric began joining him in doing so in Tag Team Action and the move was made a fixture ever since. *''The BAALLIN Splash!'' **Description:Devon and Deric place their Opponent in the center of the ring before Climbing the top rope.they both Taunt as if they're shooting a Basketball into the hoop.The Crowd responds with a "BAALIN!" Before Devon Hits a Feint diving knee drop into a diving guillotine leg drop and Deric Simultaneously Gives The Opponent a Gamer Slpash. *''The "Gone Brokeback"'' **Description:Deric Poole Grabs His Opponent in a headlock position and lifts him up in a suplex position.He Gets Ready to drop him,but before the opponent drops,Devon comes up and Grabs the opponent's body,his Back on Devon's Shoulders and His Neck on Deric's.They Both Drop in a Seating position,Inflicting Damage to the Opponents Back and Neck Very effectively. Managers *Stephanie Smith Championships Won(Devon) *1-Time NCW World Heavyweight Champion *1-Time and final NCW International Champion *1-Time OUW Tag Team Champion(With Bigg Daddy Sweet & Jasper "Dark" Griffin) *1-Time OUW Heavyweight Champion *1-Time OUW Intercontinental Champion *1-Time and final OUW United States Champion *1-Time and final OWVOU Heavyweight Champion *2-Time ACW National Champion *6-Time ACW World Tag Team Champions(with Deric) Championships Won(Deric) *2-Time ACW Tri-State Champion *5-Time ACW Hardcore Champion *1-Time ACW National Champion *6-Time ACW World Tag Team Champions(with Devon) Entrance Music *"Dolla" By Fort Minor(OUW) *"Cocky" By Kid Rock(NWF) Category:Tag Teams